


Cambion

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Demon!Ichigo, M/M, No Beta, ShinIchi 2020, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: After a night of getting absolutely hammered, Shinji now has to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Cambion

The first thing Shinji is aware of when he wakes up is the pounding headache behind his eyes and the ringing in his ears. The second thing he noticed was the strong metallic scent that seemed to surround his body. The third, and most alarming, thing he becomes aware of is the weight on his chest. He stretched his aching limbs before slowly opening his eyes and focusing his attention towards his chest.

A small dark grey demon, about three feet in length with a single fuchsia colored horn coming out of its head, is curled into a loose ball on his chest. He watched its chest slowly rose and fell as he internally started screaming. Ichigo was  _ so _ going to kill him when he found out. But he had to admit, it was pretty cute.

He wiped his hand across his face as he groaned, only to freeze when he felt flakes fall on him. Looking at his hand with something akin to trepidation, he noticed it was covered in blood. Which meant he killed someone. Great. Now he'd have to find out  _ who _ he killed. He huffed in annoyance. Only five minutes into the day and he already had a list of things to do.

The scent of petrichor and embers wafted through the air, calming him and exciting him simultaneously. He closed his eyes and purred.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here."

"Good mornin' sweetheart."

"Sweet talking isn't going to help you this time. What the fuck is all of this?"

"Don't know, was drunk when it happened."

Ichigo threw his hands up. "Of course you were." A sigh, " Listen, there's a body in the living room and a carbuncle on your chest. One of them has to go  _ today. _ "

"An' the other?" Hope trickling into his voice.

"The other has till the end of the week." A whine escaped his throat. "I mean it. What reason could there possibly be to keep it?"

Wrapping his arm around the smaller creature, he sat up and looked at his boyfriend.

Long hair the color of fire with amber eyes and three dark-red fox tails, Ichigo was one of the most powerful arch-dukes of Hell. He had only seen his true form once, when he had summoned him several years ago as revenge against a bully, and it was one of pure power. He grinned.

"It could be our kid."

"What."

He got up and walked over to the demon, the carbuncle carefully supported in his arms.

"Think about it. What better ta adopt as our own than a baby demon?"

"And how, pray tell, do you expect to raise it? Do you have any idea how much responsibility a child is? Or how much they cost?" He shrugged.

"I'll figure it out. The course of true love never did run smooth after all." The devil snorted.

"Quoting Shakespeare isn’t getting you out of this one." Shinji pouted as the redhead began to smirk. "Unless, there's something else you wish to bargain with." The taller man wrapped his arms around him, pressing his nose against the blonde's throat and chuckling darkly when he whined and started blushing. He purred, "You look so cute when you're flustered. Do you know just how sweet you smell?" He whimpered and buried his face into Ichigo's chest.

Like nector and vanilla, as Ichigo had told him when they first had sex, all fangs and feral possessiveness that had been overwhelming and all-consuming. The demon had curled around him and refused to let him leave the nest the fox had created until the next day. He shivered as the arms tightened around him.

"Careful. Don't crush the kid."

"Of course." The arms loosened as he pulled back, soft eyes looking the two over. He smiled and snapped his fingers, erasing the blood, and likely the body as well, from existence, before leading Shinji back to the bed.

"So, what do you plan on calling them?"

"...Avery."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2:  
> ❧ Murder husbands AU  
> ❧ “Quoting Shakespeare isn’t getting you out of this one.”  
> ❧ Scent-obsession


End file.
